My First Kiss
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: It's Valentine's day at the place I call home. Everyone's having a great time. But Dimentio seems a little bit more moody then usual.. Is this the right day to tell him about my feelings? :One-shot: :Mimi's POV:


**Shippings: Dimentio/Mimi, Lord Blumiere/Lady Timpani, O'Chunks/Nastasia**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle Bleck and it's residents. I do however own the plot.**

**Note: Yes this is late, but I started on V-day.. Bleh he he he.. I depise this holiday greatly... Anyway, I'm uploading two V-Day stories, This one for some cute, K rated fluff, then a mature one-sided V-day story intended for eyes of adults.. If you're into bloody murder and sexual abuse, that might be a choice for you. if not, then enjoy this. ^^**

The smell of roses and carniations filled the air of the place I called home. Castle Bleck; I was proud to be a resident here. I had been here for a very long time. It feels like I've been here since I was a small child. Blumiere was like my father, and Timpani was my mother. I loved everyone like family dearly.. But There was something about HIM..

The way his confusing metaphors had be grasping onto his every word, his piercing yellow eyes.. Even that silly mask he wore all the time made me so.. _Dazzled._

Yes.. Dimentio.. The charming jester, had be stuck under a powerful spell. Love. Today should be the day to ask him. It is the most romantic day of the year, after all. But.. he never seems to celebrate this holiday.. Does he despise it for some reason? Did something happen to him on this day? I guess it's better I don't know.. I better get to brainstorming on how to tell him. Perhaps Nassy or Timpani can help me..

* * *

><p>I approached the large black and white patterned door, clutching a love note to my heart. The wax seal would be easy to break off of it, and I hope he would figure it out..<p>

_Nassy approached me with a red glittery pen she found in my room- One of my  favorites- and some pink paper, along with a red envelope._

_"Nassy, what's this for?" Nassy smiled at my question._

_"Well Mimi, we all know Dimentio loves riddles and metaphors almost as much as himself, so I figured why not give him a love letter with a riddle for him to solve." Nassy explained to me._

_"That's brillant Nassy!" I praised her clever mind and began to work on my riddle.._

It was quite easy for me once I had figured it out. Dimentio probably wouldn't get it at first, perhaps he would have to study it hard until it hit him. Dimentio was clever at times, but was he clever enough to guess my riddle? We would just have to wait and find out.

* * *

><p>Dimentio walked around all day staring at the paper. It was easy to me, but apparently he was struggling with it. I laughed aloud at one point after seeing him, and he flashed a quick glare are me. The way those yellow eyes pierced my soul.. Oh how I <em>wish<em> he'd figure it out!

The day was beginning to near an end, and Lord Blumiere had gathered us all in the common room.

"Now, as a new tradition, now that I have found my darling Timpani.." He took Timpani in his arms and twirled her slightly, causing her to let out a giggle. The men in the room groaned in disgust, but Nassy and I 'aww'ed at the sight, "Tonight, we will present gifts to the ones we feel love for.."

Nassy stood up from her seat, "With all due respect, my Lord.. I would like to go first." Blumiere glanced at Timpani who gave him a brief nod. I watched as he gestured his hand foward, like he was giving her the spotlight.

"Well.. Ever since Lord Blumiere supposedly 'died' I was feeling sad that I had lost my very best friend.." She began her speech off slowly, "But during my time of depression there was someone there for me.. Who helped me recover and become the woman I am today..." She turned her head and looked at O'Chunks, "Happy Valentine's Day, O'Chunks."

I smiled at the speech and clapped when he picked her up into a tight bear hug. The speeches went on.. There were some gift exchanging.. But I noticed Dimentio walk over to Blumiere and whisper in his ear. His eyes widen but he looked at Dimentio and nodded.

"Now Dimentio has something he would like to say to us.." Blumiere uttered to all of us.

My heart suddenly started to race; Had he figured it out.

Dimentio dipped his head in respect to our Lord, and walked to the center of the room. "Today, someone wrote me a love letter.. In which they wrote a riddle. It took me all day to figure it out, but I now have it figured out.. The riddles goes like this.."

But as he read it aloud, my eyes flashed back to the words on the paper..

"I am just two and two  
>I am warm, I am cold,<br>I am lawful, unlawful  
>A duty, a fault<br>I am often sold dear,  
>Good for nothing when bought;<br>An extraordinary boon,  
>and a matter of course,<br>and yielding with pleasure  
>When taken by force."<p>

_A kiss.._ I whispered softly.

Dimentio finished reading it, "Will the writer.. Please step forward..?" His yellow eyes looked at me, as a smile flashed on his face. Dimentio just smiled? At me?

I hesitated, but I stood up, and approached him, fiddling with the red bow on my dress; Dimentio took my chin in his gloved hand and lifted in up so we had eye contact.

"And I know the answer..." He smiled.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was perfect. A warmth spread from my lips up into my brain, overflowing from my fingertips absorbing me into a giant warmth, covering me like a blanket. It was my first kiss, and it was absolutely perfect.

_"I love you Mims.."_

And I love you, Dimentio...


End file.
